


The Broken Hero

by ava_kay



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Gen, Newt POV, basically tmr from newts pov, i ship newtmas but this isnt a newtmas fic, im bad at tags im sorry, newt is very fond of tommy though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_kay/pseuds/ava_kay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A side of Newt you've never seen before.</p><p>The Maze Runner from the point of view of the broken hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

    Newt leaned against the wall of the maze, closing his eyes. Tears were flowing out of them, a steady stream. His hands grabbed onto the vines on the wall, clenching them. The rest of the Runners should be gone by now. Nobody to see him.

    With a broken breath, Newt turned around to face the wall. He tilted his head up, getting a good look of how high up it was. A shaky sob escaped his mouth. But then he remembered why he was standing there. The sadness slowly left him and was replaced with emptiness and anger. 

    Placing his feet on the lower vines and steadying them, he started his journey. Don't look down. Theres no going back now. Climbing slowly but surely, he got about half way up.

    The fear had creeped its way back into him by now. Newt couldn't help staring at the ground and resting his head against the wall. He just wanted this to be said and done, as soon as bloody possible. 

    With two minutes more of climbing, he reached the spot he had calculated would do it. Something told him he didn't have to do this. But he knew what he wanted by now. 

    His eyes screwed shut, he gasped for air. Part of him wanted someone to save him. Someone to say "Hey Newt, get down. It gets better. I'll help you.". But he knew nobody would be here. 

   •*•*•*•

    "Where the shuck is Newt?" Minho asks Alby, running toward him and interrupting his conversation with Winston. Alby stopped talking instantly and waved Winston off, facing Minho.

  "What do you mean? He isn't back?" Alby says, a worried but hard look settling on his face.

    "He was supposed to be back by now. Either he's griever meat for being too slow, or theres a reason he stayed in there." Minho says. Everyone in the Glade had noticed Newt's state of mind lately. He had tried to hide it, but it did no good. Alby's eyes widened and he immediately started running towards the doors. Minho followed suit, running after Alby. Why did anyone ever leave Newt alone in the maze? Stupid. So shucking stupid. Alby entered the maze and made a left, taking Newt's route. Thirty minutes until the doors close.

   •*•*•*•

    One hand was grabbing onto the maze wall's vines now. Both feet dangling down. Each limb took about two minutes to separate from the vines. Newts breaths had quickened but steadied. He let out one final breath, then let himself fall.

    Within the first second he started to doubt himself. Instincts took over, he tried to grab at the vines. One vine stuck out and he grabbed it. Looking down, he was not as far up as before. But he still knew damage could be done. Just enough. Letting go of the vine he let himself go once more, this time not regretting a thing. Opening his eyes, he registered the sight in front of him. Alby and Minho were running toward them at such fast pace that he had time to see them rushing before he hit the ground.

    Nothing. At first, he felt nothing. No pain, no relief. Just...blankness. Then-though the thought of this one simple act seemed ridiculously hard at the time-opened his eyes. Alby's face shone against the light of the sky. There wasn't much, but it was more than total darkness. 

    Then came the pain. A sharp searing pain shot up his entire foot into the lower part of his leg. Screams left him, but he didn't hear them. Alby was screaming something to him, but Newt only heard bits and pieces. Something along the lines of being stupid and that help was on the way. Minho wasn't in sight, so he assumed he was the one getting help. Newt's eyes began to flutter shut, still hearing yet not hearing Alby's screams towards him.

    Around ten minutes later, Minho came with a group of Med-jacks. They all immediately tackled Newt, removing the material surrounding his leg and examining the wounds.

    "Okay Newt you're gonna have to tell me if this hurts." He heard a voice say. The voice belonged to Jeff, he registered. 

    Jeff began to press on Newt's ankle, receiving a loud groan from him. The pain continued spreading up his leg. Jeff stood up. 

  "Looks like a broken foot. Possibly leg too." Jeff said. Clint nodded.

    "Yeah. May never be able to walk again." He said. 

    "We'll discuss details later, but for now, the doors are about to close. So quit your yapping and get moving. Alby, do you got Newt?" Minho said, his voice shaky. Clint and Jeff looked at each other before running. Alby began to pick Newt up, tossing him over his shoulder. He could feel the pain in his foot along with a massive headache but couldn't do anything but moan.

    "Yeah. Lets move." Alby said, starting to run. Minho nodded and began running too. Newt could feel Alby's pace rise and fall because of him. If they didnt make it to the doors in time, it wouldn't matter if Newt's attempt had failed or not. 

    They trotted on until Newt saw that they were just about to the doors. Then, he recognized to sound of them starting to close. Minho shouted back that Jeff and Clint had made it back. Then, he felt Alby shake his head, trying to run but failing. Minho screamed shouts of encouragement including gems like "Move it you sissy shank, you can make it." Finally, he couldn't take it. 

  "Let me walk!" Newt shouted through the pain. It came out a bit more muffled than intended, but he could tell it got the message across. Alby faltered a bit.

    "No Newt we'll die for sure if I put you down." Alby yelled back.

    "You don't know that. Put. Me. Down!" Newt screamed before wrenching himself from Alby's grip. Alby didn't deserve this. "Run." Newt said to Alby. Alby quickly glanced at the doors and then to Newt before grabbing Newt's shoulder.

    "We do this together. Hop on your good foot." Alby said. Newt knew Alby enough to know he would never leave him here. So reluctantly he obeyed, hopping on his good foot. The doors started to close in on them, but they never once slowed. They reached the end, Alby pushing Newt in front of him before jumping out himself onto the Glade's grass. The blow of the fall went to his bad leg, making Newt scream out in pain. Jeff and Clint came rushing back with a board designed to carry him to the homestead. Newt couldn't resist so he sat there. 

    Throughout his "healing process" he sat there. Nobody bothered him. He was more than grateful for that. But not much had changed. He still hated the place. 

    Newt, turns out, had more than a broken foot after the fall. His shoulder was dislocated, gashes covered his body, his head was bleeding, and he suffered a concussion. It had taken a lot to get him back to something decent. But unfortunately the glade wasn't exactly equipped to heal his foot all of the way. So there he was, left with a limp, possibly for life. 

    About a month later they let him set back to work. Same routine. Day in and day out. Eventually Newt started joking around with the other Gladers again, but his heart wasn't in it. He would sometimes take breaks, hiding himself near the southwest wall, close to the Deadheads. What if that had been him? A gravestone with the word 'Newt' etched across it. But no. He was found. Newt would put on a brave face for everyone but he knew nobody bought it. He was treated with special care, everyone went soft on him. Everybody would do the heavy-lifting for him. But Newt hated it. He and everyone else avoided talking about what happened. 

    When Newt was recovering, Alby would come in the room and just tell him the events of that day in the Glade. But that day when he jumped, the Gladers sure took it out on him. Told him he was stupid, careless, not thinking clearly. Minho really gave it to him too. First he walked in and cried, then tried to cover it up by yelling for at least an hour. All the Gladers were filled with hurt, yelling at Newt. He was listening, but he didn't hear a word. Just staring back at everyone, but not quite looking. 

    Alby then took everyone into the hallway and told them they had gone too far and to try a different approach. He then stepped back into Newt's room and apologized along with the others. Newt knew that they wouldn't stop until he acknowledged them. So in a soft voice he whispered "Its fine." and then went back to sleep. 

    Before long he realized that this shuck place wouldn't work without order. He finished his recovering and got back to work, limp and all. Putting on a brave face was the story of his life.


	2. one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just before I start off the chapter I'd like to say that from here on out, a lot of the dialogue and all of the plot/story line belongs to James Dashner. I'm simply telling his story from the point of view of the character I like most. So yes, the parts not in The Maze Runner book, are all mine. Everything else belongs to James Dashner. I'm very sorry if I get something wrong but I try my best. Okay, enjoy!

    The Box's sirens wailed, startling Chuck who was sitting across from Newt. 

    "Yes!" Chuck screamed as he ran toward the Box. Newt picked himself up and ran as fast as he could with his limp after Chuck. As a Keeper, he couldn't miss the arrival of a new Greenie. He finally got there and stood behind Alby and Gally. The doors of the Box began opening, revealing a shaky Greenie inside. All of the Gladers started murmuring at once while Alby let down the rope. Newt didn't say a word. Just studied him. The new kid stumbled around a bit, making a fool of himself tripping as he turned around in a circle staring at us all. Gally shouted an insult to the boy, before getting told off by Alby. The boy finally spoke up, asking where he was. Then it was Alby's turn to start explaining things. After some rude comments and Alby telling him to slim it, the Greenie just turned around and walked towards the tree. Newt shook his head slightly. Chuck looked at the Greenie wide eyed and happy, of course. He would no longer be the Greenie.

    "The baton has been passed, eh Chuck?" Newt said, receiving a happy nod. "Yeah, well, lets just see if this Greenie doesn't klunk his pants." He says. Chuck glared at him but he couldn't contain his excitement, running to the tree. Newt followed, going to the front to get a good look at the boy again. The Greenie was still asking questions, Alby responding with what he imagined would be the most confusing answers for the poor kid. 

    "Wait for the bloody tour, Alby," Newt said, a slight smile on his face. Being able to greet the Greenie was a fun job to do. "Kid's gonna have a buggin' heart attack, nothin' even been heard yet." Newt extended his hand out to the new boy. "Name's Newt, Greenie, and we'd be all right cheery if ya'd forgive our klunk-for-brains new leader, here." He finished. Newt then realized that whole introduction was rubbish to the Greenie, but it didn't matter much. He'd have to learn sooner or later. The boy reached out and shook Newt's hand. Hoping he had made a good first impression for the boy, he let Alby pull him to sit next to him. The Greenie looked about sixteen. Brown hair, and a confused look plastered on his face. Not exactly ugly, but he knew that the other boys would tell him so to mess with him. 

    Alby looked at Newt. "Pipe it shuck-face, at least he can understand half my words." Alby says, receiving a few laughs. He tried to explain again, but the Greenie just exploded into anger with more questions. Newt knew how he must feel, but he couldn't take the shank seriously. Alby set him right, roughing him up. But the Greenie had no clue what was going on, so who could blame him for asking questions. 

    "Alby, lay off a bit. You're hurting more than helpin', ya know?" Newt says, grabbing onto Alby's shoulder to signal him to stop. Alby obeyed and let go of the boy.

    "Ain't got time to be nice, Greenbean. Old life's over, new life's begun. Learn the rules quick, listen, don't talk. You get me?" Alby says. The kid breathed heavily and looked at Newt. Newt could tell he would now be looked to for guidance, so he decided to give him some. He nodded towards the Greenbean.

    "Greenie, you get him, right?" He said, nodding again. 

    "Yeah." The boy said. Newt zoned out while Alby spoke some more. The boy looked angry, like all the gladers were at first. But he had a strong curiosity about him too. Most of them had just cried their buggin' eyes out the first couple of nights. Alby turned his attention back to him.

    "Get him a bed, get him to sleep." Alby said. 

    "Good that," Newt replied, thinking of who to place the new Greenie with. Chuck would do nicely. The kid would be ecstatic to play grown-up-Glader. Alby said something else and then left, leaving Newt with the Greenie. He found himself watching him, his face looked so scared and confused. 

    "What did I do?" The boy whispered. "What did I do--why'd they send me here?" 

    Newt walked over and clapped the boy on the shoulder. "Greenie, what you're feelin', we've all felt it. We've all had First Day, come out of that dark box. Things are bad, they are, and they'll get much worse for ya soon, thats the truth. But down the road a piece, you'll be fightin' true and good. I can tell you're not a bloody sissy." Newt tells him, not quite sure if it'll make him better, but it was still something. The truth was reality. He would need to know the reality. The reality gave him his limp. Things were truly awful. But he'd know soon enough.

    "Is this a prison?" The boy asked another question. Full of curiosity, this one. 

    "Done asked four questions, haven't ya? No good answers for ya, not yet, anyway. Best be quiet now, accept the change--morn comes tomorrow." He said. The new boy took another look around before looking back at him.

    "Chuck'll be a good fit for ya," he told him. "Wee little fat shank, but nice sap when all's said and done. Stay here, I'll be back." Newt says, but is interrupted with what he knows to be a piercing scream from Ben. "Shuck it," he said. "Can't the bloody Med-jacks handle that boy for ten minutes without needin' my help?" He said, shaking his head. Newt lightly kicked Thomas on the foot, gaining his attention. "Find Chuckie, tell him he's in charge of your sleepin' arrangements." He said, and with that, he set off towards the Homestead. 

    Newt made his way upstairs and was greeted by Gally on the stairs. Gally stepped back and let him pass. Running up stairs was hard with a limp, but after a while it became manageable. Upon entering Ben's room, he saw Jeff, Clint, and Alby surrounding Ben on the bed. Ben looked awful, screams leaving his mouth one after another, his skin filled with green veins and disgusting blacks and blues along cuts. The Griever really did a number on the boy. 

    "Whats wrong? Couldn't handle him on your own for one bloody second, could ya?" Newt asked, joining them all. 

    "He just started flipping out. He was sleeping and then he just woke up and freaked." Jeff said over Ben's screams. Newt nodded.

    "Just all grab a limb, hold him down." Alby said. They all obeyed, Newt getting his left leg, Alby getting the right, and the Med-jacks getting his arms and chest. Suddenly, Newt heard the door start to open and turned around to see the Greenie's face through the door. Sighing angrily and shaking his head, he looked at Alby. Alby got up and ran toward the boy, pushing him out of the room and closing the doors. 

    "Jeff, take his arms, Clint get his other leg!" Newt yelled. He could hear Alby yelling at the boy. The kid was probably looking for answers. But he shouldn't have came up here. Alby re-entered the room, shaking his head and going back to his former position at Ben's leg. After a while Ben calmed, but the screams continued. Newt left the room while Alby continued talking to the Med-jacks. He walked down the stairs until he reached Gally. 

    "Gally, why'd you let the new kid up here?" Newt asked angrily. 

    "Who? Lil' Tommy? I let him up to teach him a lesson. Thomas approached me first. If I didn't let him up there, he would've broken his shuck neck trying to get past me." Gally replied. Newt realized he had never bothered to learn the boys name. Thomas.

    "I don't care if he threw you down the bloody stairs, trying to get up there. Never let him up again, you hear me?" Newt said. Gally threw up his arms as if surrendering.

    "Fine. But you need to watch out for him." Gally said. Newt shook his head and continued down the stairs. 

    Once outside, he went ran towards the corner he always sat at near the Deadheads. It always made him feel better. Maybe like a bit of hope. But not false hope. Like he could do whatever he wanted. From a distance, he could see Tommy sulking around.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Not all the chapters will be as long as the prologue, but I just wanted that to be first. Also sorry if this is horrible/has bad grammar/there are mistakes. This book will basically be all Newt POV of the TMR book. Everything I didn't make up belongs to James Dashner!


End file.
